


The Coffee Shop

by ManyMindsOfVienna



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angels, Demons, M/M, a bit of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyMindsOfVienna/pseuds/ManyMindsOfVienna
Summary: A first meeting at a coffee shop? Or something more?





	

"Hey baby, who let you out of heaven?"

A laugh chimed through the shop, causing customers to turn to the direction it came from. There stood a pair, both standing in line and waiting for their turn to order a cup of coffee. Still giggling away, he stood with a hand trying to stifle giggles. The first thing a passerby should have noticed was the dark clover green hair, but the moment one could see his eyes they had to stop and do a double-take. They were a bright, icy blue, and one look from them made a person feel like time was slowing down, and they never realised what was happening until the man was gone on his way. The other had fiery red hair, that seemed to match the look in his eyes. His stance was enough to let anyone know he was a man who was used to coming out on top. The cocky smirk just accentuated the feeling.

Both now aware that all eyes were on them, the source of laughter smiled, "That, sir, is classified. After all, we wouldn't want someone who hasn't earned their way up to sneak in now, would we?" The other chuckled, a deep a melodious sound that sent chills up the spines of everyone in the room.

"Oh drats, you caught me. And here I was thinking you just let me come home with you." He changed his stance, taking on one more inviting and relaxed, "Or maybe you'd like to come over to my place?"

"Buy me coffee, then we'll talk." A triumphant grin appeared on the red haired male face, and he glanced to the direction of the barista. A raised eyebrow was all it took for the barista to start moving again and helping customers. The sudden ringing of cups and glasses seemed to shock people out of their stupor and cafe started moving.

"Meet me in the usual spot beautiful." 

"Always."

Mark and Jack met at a small cafe, on a street in the rustic part of town, every Sunday afternoon for coffee. This had been a recurring event for perhaps the past 100 years. A lather, rinse and repeat cycle. Meet, cause some kind of commotion, get coffee, go home, and wait for next Sunday. That was how things had been, and how they would continue. Angels and Demons were creatures of habit, and they loved the casual chaos they could cause together.

Mark, especially, wished they could do it on a more regular basis. His remarks had always held truth, in a way than one wouldn't think a demon could have. It was something other demons picked on him for, but not for long, considering he was a very powerful Demon. That was part of the reason Jack didn't want to see Mark more than once a week.

The very presence of a powerful Demon like him throws chaos into the lives of humans, and Angels like Jack who aren't very strong. Jack was never powerful, he had an infectious personality though, and that was enough for him to effect small crowds of people. If he smiled or laughed, others would slowly follow suit, and the air around him would become light and happy. Which was the very opposite of what would happen if Mark was in the room.

Even now, as Jack sat in the corner of the cafe out of sight, he could see the effect they were having on humans. Couples bickering, people making new friends, and then those friends casually flirting with each other. It was a mixture of sarcastic comments and laughter, usually Jack was ok with it, if he could see Mark it was fine. However, today was different, he wasn't enjoying himself as much as before.

"Miss me Darlin'?" Mark said in a kind tone. One he only really used with Jack. Handing the Angel his coffee, the Demon sat across from him and took a sip of his own drink, humming in delight. Jack chuckled at him and took a sip of his own coffee. Mark sat up attentive, "What's wrong?"

Jack leaned back with a sigh, not really knowing what was wrong, "I don't know, this just doesn't feel... Right somehow, anymore." The Demon stiffened, and took another sip of coffee. He realised he was now effecting Jack with negativity. Since their last visit, Mark had received a promotion, and with said promotion his powers and his ability to affect others had increased. Mark wasn't even technically allowed out of Hell now, but he'd made a bargain with his King for this one last visit.

The last time he could see Jack.

Mark leaned forward and suddenly downed the last of his coffee. He caught Jacks attention with the move, and the Angel watched him closely. After Mark slammed the cup on the counter, in a rather uncharacteristic way, he met eyes with Jack, "I won't be meeting you here again."

The words seemed to shock the other, "What?" Mark stood up and started for the door, and Jack jolted up, "Mark wait!" The Demon made no move to stop or look back, and despite his best efforts Jack seemed rooted to his spot. He wouldn't be meeting him again? What did that mean? Why? He was shaking as Mark left the cafe, and when the demon was gone he sat back down in his chair. Unhappy for the first time in a century.

And that was the last time Jack saw Mark at the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was a thing I promised my Fiance I'd write, I mean she didn't know how it was going to end, all she really knew was that it was going to have Demons, Angels, a Coffee Shop, and Septiplier. Her name is Azlinne and you should go check out her stories! She's a great writer!
> 
> Also! Props to DiamondWinters for the idea! Thank you so much hun!
> 
> Also I don't really ship Septiplier, so I'm sorry!


End file.
